


Issues

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Has Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Issues

Clint has a lot of issues.  
Trust issues are the biggest of them.  
He is the man with unlimited issues.  
But those issues give him,  
The push he needs to persevere.   
His issues have never interfered  
With his jobs.  
He is never weak,  
Because of those issues.  
Instead they made him stronger.  
Prompting him to face life.


End file.
